Revenge
by StoneWriter
Summary: Vyle's back, along with a reincarnated Souris and Smash, the ogre to finally carry out the mission bestowed upon him, slay the pirates that have terrorized Freeport for far to long. Part 3 of the Vyle Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion of Friends

"Souris," Vyle paused, staring into the slightly faded image of Souris. "I can't believe it's actually…_you._" She smiled and walked over to him.

"Believe it Vyle. I'm back, in the flesh. Well, if you could call this flesh." She said in an annoyed fashion, looking her almost skeletal hands over. She looked back up at Vyle, trying to read the expression on his face. Smash, on the other hands, was on the verge of tears, seeing his old friend alive.

"Souris, come on," Vyle said, extending his hand toward his small companion. "Come back with us. We have a lot to talk about." She stood very still as she thought this proposal over. She took a glance back at all the skeletons and zombies, and her glance fell back upon Smash and Vyle.

"Why not?" She said with a sigh. So the three started their walk back toward the gate when she suddenly stopped. The others looked back at her with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Could you guys hold on one second, I need to attend to one quick matter." She turned from them and faced the legion of undead pets she summoned earlier in the day. She put forth her hand and snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye, the throng of undead minions fell lifelessly to the ground, as they should be.

**An Hour Later in Smash's Bar**

Vyle and Souris sat at the bar, each holding large goblets of ale. Smash stood, leaning against the bar, washing glasses with and extremely dirty rag. Vyle was filling Souris in on all that had happened in her absence, and Smash stood, listening and providing an occasional "Yeah…".

Vyle told Souris about how the Overlord insisted Vyle make a crew to fight off pirates seen off the coast of Freeport. He told her about how he and Smash had to raise the money to get a ship and crew, and all the hardships they went through to pull it all off.

"So now, all we need to do is find the pirates and finish em' off." Vyle said, taking a large swill from his goblet.

"Well, that sounds nice an' all but, what did ye' need me for?"

"It's obvious innit? We want you to be part of our crew!" Vyle said, looking quite excited at the prospect of his three best friends in the whole world being part of his crew.

"Well, ye' are an ol' friend so, I can't turn ye' down."

"Great! Now, we set sail tomorrow, since we had a slight delay today, but before we all set off, I have one question…"

"Shoot." Souris said, hiding her face behind he mug.

"Ow' the bloody Hell did you survive? I mean, I carried your dead body to the grave myself, and yet here you stand, alive an' kickin'."

"Well now, that question 'as a _very_ interesting story behind it." She took another sip of her ale and continued. "When I "_died"_, I did logically leave this world. However, I didn't find myself in the afterlife. No, I was stuck in a limbo of sorts. It was my extreme affinity for magic and my need to live that kept me in between life and death. But it was a terrible experience. Everyday that passed here was like a thousand years there." She shuddered and took another sip of her drink. "But, I took this opportunity to perfect my magical abilities. I figured, since it was magic that kept me here, why not use magic to get out. So, I trained and trained and waited an eternity in that void and finally, I tore open a rift and sprung back into the material plane. That was two days ago. Ever since I have been back, I've been trying my new abilities on the local undead and have declared myself a… _new title._"

"An' that would be…?" Vyle said, on the very edge of his seat, completely entranced by her story.

"I have shed the name of Necromancer, but upheld the identity of Lich."


	2. Chapter 2

To the Water

The sun was rising on the horizon line, the red clashing with the dark blue hue that was the night sky. Observing this clash of the heavens was Vyle the Venomheart, standing on his new ship which he just acquired from Iggy. It was a tough transaction without Smash there, so Vyle had to pay a nominal fee. You see, Iggy doesn't like people who stare at his _hobbit_…I mean hump.

So, after getting away from Iggy with a ship and his body intact, he started his journey to get the ship to the northern docks. It was a difficult task, seeing as he was only one Iksar trying to ready a ship to sail, even if it is a 5 minute ride.

But, after 30 minutes of readying the sails and such, he made his way to the northern docks to pick up the supplies and crew. Low and behold, upon arriving, he saw all his hired crew members and supplies lying on the dock. He pulled in and let the crew get to work.

Vyle jumped down onto the dock and walked over to Smash who was sitting on a very large crate.

"Smash, what's the status on the supplies?"

"Well, we've got enough provisions to last a long while in case we give chase to the pirates." He signaled over to a bunch of barrels and crates being loaded on the boat. They were labeled with crude drawings of their contents, like the head of a pig or chicken, etc. "We also have enough weapons to arm a large militia." He said, signaling to a large pile of weapons, ranging from swords to spears. "And lastly, we got…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "_The Big One…"_ A large smile erupted over his face, as he patted the box he was sitting on.

"So that's what's in there?" Vyle said, looking at the box in awe.

"Yup, the biggest cannon money can buy!" He hopped off the box and landed on the dock, a minor shockwave followed. Smash grabbed the front side of the box and pried it off with his bare hands. Vyle's eyes widened as he saw what was inside of the box.

"There she is! Ain't she beautiful?" Vyle nodded, drool starting to fall from his mouth. "This is the _BFG _of all cannons! Four barrels, rapid fire and net launcher functions, flamethrower, and harpoon gun." He slapped it and a deafening sound issued from the cannon as it launched its pre-loaded harpoon into a nearby building, just barely missing the ship. "Anyway, I call her Sheila!" Vyle wiped the drool from his mouth and stared at Smash.

"You named our cannon _Sheila?"_

"Yup."

"I can't find a non-cliché way to respond to this."

"It's OK Sheila," Smash said, petting the gargantuan gun. "He didn't mean anything by it…" Vyle slapped his hand against his head and went to get Souris. He found her in a matter of minutes, sitting on the railing of the ship.

"Souris!" He called up to her "You ready to depart?"

"You know it!"


	3. Chapter 3

I Christen Thee…

Vyle stood at the front of his beautiful vessel, wind whipping against his reptilian features, as he stared out into the endless sea. The ship and crew were ready to sail, and he was ready to face whatever lay before him out on the sea. His hands grasped the railing he was leaning against and they moved to grip of his rapier. What if he was to encounter the one who ruined his life? What if he was to fight the monster that slaughtered his family? Would he be ready for what might happen to him or his crew? What if he lost Souris again, or Smash? They were all he had, and he would die before anyone took them away.

Vyle turned away from the expansive blanket of water and walked over to Victor, whom had decided he would join the journey. His old, frail dark elf figure hid his true power, as he was as skilled with a dirk as Vyle was with his rapier. Not to mention his extreme tolerance to sickness and disease.

"Victor, are you truly coming with us?"

"Aye, me ol' mate! I wouldn't miss out on this venture even if it killed me, yaar!"

"Let's just hope it _doesn't _kill you." Victor chuckled and ambled over to the plank leading off the ship.

Vyle quickly added, "Victor, could you fetch Smash an' Souris? Tell em' that we are ready ta' make way!"

"Will do, Vyle me ol' hearty!" victor continued to amble off, but with increased alacrity. Vyle smiled and was happy with his crew: he and Souris had both been on the sea before; Smash had the strength they needed to the run the boat; they had the muscle of about fifty shipmates; and they had sea-faring smarts of old Victor, who had just returned with Souris and Smash. Vyle pulled himself back into reality and looked at his two crew-mates.

"So, me ol' hearties, are ya' ready to tear through the ocean and hunt down those swashbuckling buffoons?" Smash and Souris nodded.

"I was reborn ready!" Souris said.

"I'm ready." echoed Smash. Vyle turned from his two friends and stared at the crew.

"Are all ya' sea-farin' bilge rats ready ta' sail?" A roar of approval rang out through the crew. "Alright then! Smash weigh anchor, Souris, ready the masts! We're ready to set sail!" Vyle roared, pulling out his rapier and pointing it toward the open vastness that was the sea.

"Er, Vyle me old hearty…" Victor began, issuing a cough.

"Eh?"

"Thy ship needs a name, don' it?"

"Oh, yeah…ummm." Vyle paused and scratched his scaly head with his clawed hand. He pondered what he would name his vessel. "I have it!" he roared again, the crew went silent. He cracked open one of the crates still remaining on the deck. He dug around and pulled out a bottle of eleven wine. He walked over to the head of the ship and lifted the bottle above his head. "I christen thee…_The Heart of Venom!_"


	4. Chapter 4

First Encounter

"VYLE! SHIP SIGHTED OF THE STARBOARD BOW!" Souris roared from the crows nest. Vyle dropped the glass of wine he had been sipping and ran out of his quarters, only to be hit by the gale force winds and heavy rain that the sea all too commonly brought. He picked himself up off the now drenched deck and ran over to the starboard bow.

"Smash, hand me a scope!" Vyle yelled. Smash came dashing over and handed his captain a telescope. Vyle put the brass telescope to his eye and looked out at the vessel. He gazed at the armaments that the vessel was armed with. Cannons. Big ones. His gaze shifted to the sail. Its bold crimson tint stood out against the grey back-drop that was the storm. "Come on, come on…" Vyle whispered to himself as he prayed he could see the emblem that he knew would be on the mast, waiting to catch his gaze. When it did, Vyle gasped and dropped his telescope. The clear skull and crossbones printed on the mast was enough to scare even Lucan. The mast belonged to the most gruesome pirates that ever traversed the open sea. It was none other then _The_ _Shir Po_!

Smash stood silently behind Vyle, waiting to know what had caused Vyle such a shock. "It's them…" Vyle said, gulping.

"Who?"

"The Shir Po." Smash winced at the name and a shiver ran down his immense spine.

"Impossible!"

"Don't try to deny it." Vyle said. He signaled Souris to come down and pulled Smash in close. "They haven't seen us yet, so we have the upper hand." He paused and brought Souris into the huddle. "What we need to do is get one good shot at them. If it hits, they die. If we miss, we die. Understand?" Both Souris and Smash nodded. "Souris, go tell the Victor to get the ship…"

But Vyle was cut short as an immense screech filled the air, following suit was the quaking of the deck.

"Son of a…" Vyle cut himself off and composed himself. He ran up to Victor who was trying to steady the ship. "Victor, what's the damage report?"

"Yaar, they just missed us by a hair!"

"Victor, get us out of here! If we stay they might launch a harpoon and try to board…" Yet again Vyle was cut short as a harpoon flew into the starboard bow.

"Yaar, ya' just had ta' say sumthin, didin' ya'?" Vyle sighed and ran over to the harpoon. He examined the slack chain that was trailing behind it. He began to examine it as it was pulled taut. The Heart of Venom was slowly moving closer to the enemy ship. Vyle tilted his head back and roared.

"Prepare to fight! Where going to be boarded!"

Author Note: "The Shir Po" is an anagram of what name?


End file.
